Warmth
by theticktalks
Summary: Johnny gets invited to spend the weekend at Robert's castle. Everything seems to be fine between the two friends, that is until Johnny decides that they should watch a scary movie. T to be safe


If Johnny had to pick one thing that he hated the most, it would be the cold. Sure, there were lots of other annoying things in the world to hate, but to him, nothing compared to the awful feeling of being cold and not having the ability to heat up. But, unfortunately for the redhead, Johnny just happens to be naturally cold all the time. Only in summer, when everyone else is suffering in the sweltering heat, Johnny feels comfortable.

Or, rather, that's how it used to be.

The first exception to the pattern happened one early-spring morning. Johnny woke up before the dawn, as per usual, to attend to his family business and be done in time for breakfast. After a light meal Johnny went to train with his beyblade, Salamalyon. He'd been at it for a bit more than an hour when suddenly one of his family's servants informed him that someone was on the phone for him.

Johnny walked into the house, a hand towel draped around his neck, and picked up the phone. "Hello? Johnny speaking."

"Ah, hello Johnny."

Johnny smiled. "Robert! What's up man?"

"The same business as usual. I was just wondering if you were free this weekend. My parents are travelling out of the country for a business meeting and said that if you wanted to come over you were more than welcome," the voice replied coolly.

"Yeah, I'm free. I can come over whenever."

"Would Friday night work? I could come and pick you up in my jet," Robert said.

"That'd be sweet. I'm looking forward to it," Johnny answered.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, too," Robert confessed. "I'll see you then."

"Cool. See ya Friday," Johnny said before hanging up. He put the phone back down on the receiver. As he headed back outside to continue training, however, Johnny noticed that his face felt rather warm.

"Have everything?" Robert asked. His jet had just landed on the small landing strip in the McGregors' yard, and he was making his way to the awaiting boy.

"Yeah, I should be fine," Johnny said as he patted the backpack he had slung over his shoulder. He walked toward the jet, meeting Robert halfway. Johnny threw his arm around Robert in a loose hug. "How are ya dude? It's been way too long since we've last chilled."

"Johnny, it's only been a of couple weeks," Robert said with a small smile.

"Like I said, way too long," Johnny laughed as he stepped away from the other teen. The two crossed the lawn to the jet and got in. They made casual conversation as the aircraft lifted off and began the relatively quick journey to Robert's castle. By the time they arrived, Robert and Johnny were having an intense conversation about some different beyblading strategies.

The boys got off the jet and entered the castle. Robert led the way to the guest room that Johnny always stays in, and they dropped off the Scot's bag. "So do you want to get something to eat?" Robert asked. "My family's chef can whip something up real quick."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah man, I could go for some Bagel Bites or somethin'."

Robert's eye twitched. "I'll see what I can do," he said as he went over to Gustav and whispered something in his ear. Gustav left and Robert returned to Johnny's side. "What would you like to do in the meantime?"

Johnny looked at Robert and raised an eyebrow. A smirk formed on his face.

Robert returned the grin. "Chess it is, then."

After a game of chess (Robert won) and eating some home-made pizza bagels, the boys went to Robert's luxurious bedroom. They made themselves comfortable on the king-size bed, deciding to watch a movie.

"We should watch a scary movie!" Johnny exclaimed as Robert brought up his Netflix account on the TV.

Robert stiffened at the suggestion and replied with a quiet, "I don't know..."

Johnny laughed and clapped his hand onto Robert's shoulder. "C'mon man! It'll be fun!" Then the Scot sneared at the older boy. "Unless you're _scared_."

Robert chewed his lip for a moment. He really didn't want to watch something scary, but he didn't want to be made fun of. "Alright, fine," he sighed.

"Excellent!" Johnny beamed as he selected the movie _Sinister_. He'd been dying to see it for a long time, but he prefered to watch movies with his friends, and so he'd put it off.

Robert leaned into his pillows and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, despite the room being a comfortable temperature. As the movie progressed, Robert sank deeper and deeper into his cocoon of safety.

About halfway through the movie, the door to Robert's room opened. "Ahh!" the usually-serious boy screamed as he dove under the blankets.

"Pardon the interruption, Master Robert," Gustav apologized. "I thought that you two might enjoy some popcorn," he said as he handed Johnny a large bowl of buttery goodness.

Johnny, while still laughing at the now blushing Robert, thanked Gustav. As the man left Johnny paused the movie and turned to Robert. "Shit man, are you okay?" he asked through his dying giggles.

"Hmmph," Robert grumbled. He decided not to answer and instead reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Johnny nodded and took that as a sign to start the movie again.

Robert continued to watch the movie, but he found himself progressively moving closer towards Johnny. Every time something remotely spooky happened, the German teen would jump a bit and inched in the direction of his friend, who was oblivious to the action.

By the end of the movie Robert was lying on his stomach, with his shoulder lightly pressed into Johnny, who was sitting cross legged on the bed.

When the credits began to scroll up the screen, Johnny asked, "Whaddya think?" He looked over and was surprised at how close Robert had gotten. For the second time that week, Johnny felt his face heat up a bit.

Robert cleared his throat and got off the bed. He walked over to the wall to flip on the lights. Then he finally turned to Johnny and said quietly, "I think that it was a decent movie." He slowly crossed the floor again and sat back down on the bed.

Johnny looked his friend over. Robert was acting much shier than usual. "Hey," he called. "You okay?"

Robert nodded, his eyes trained on his hands in his lap.

"It was just a movie, man," Johnny said lightly. He punched Robert's shoulder playfully and grinned. "I know! To get your mind off it, how 'bout we play some Mario Kart, hmm?"

Robert smiled. "You're on, Johnny."

After a couple hours, the boys were lying on the bed, laughing. It was already 1 o'clock in the morning, though neither had realized that it had gotten that late.

As Robert calmed his laughs, he said, "Well, we should probably get ready for bed now."

Johnny glanced at the clock and nodded. He rolled off the bed and stretched. "Uhh, good night then," he said as he walked to the doorway.

Robert followed Johnny to the hall. "You don't need anything before you go to bed, do you?" he asked.

"Nah, and I'm just down the hall, so trust me, if I think of anything you'll be the first to know," Johnny answered with a wink.

"Alright, good night then," Robert said before going to the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom. He got himself ready to go to bed and then returned to his room. But when he looked around his bedroom he was hit with how quiet and empty the room was. His mind instantly flashed back to the movie that they'd watched, and his face blanched. He slowly crawled under the covers on his bed, purposely leaving the lights on, and laid on his back. For over an hour he tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. Every small creak from the old castle, or rustle from outside his window, made Robert jump and scan his eyes around the large room.

When it reached 2:30 and Robert saw no sleep in sight, he sighed and stood up. He figured he might as well train if he wasn't going to sleep. And at least that would take his mind off of the movie that was still haunting him. But, as he walked down the hallway, Robert paused in front of the door to Johnny's room. He hesitated before opening the door slightly and glancing in. Johnny was sprawled across the bed, wearing only his boxers, with the sheets and blankets tangled in his feet. A small smile found its way to Robert's lips at the sight. Without thinking Robert padded across the room and stood next to the bed.

"Johnny?" Robert asked quietly.

Johnny's only response was a loud snore.

Robert sighed. He'd known Johnny long enough to know that the Scot could sleep through anything. He thought about it a moment, but when a large yawn escaped him, Robert decided that he needed sleep, no matter what it took. So the teen laid onto the bed, wary of the other boy's body, and pulled the sheets up to his chin. Then he scooted a bit closer to Johnny, enough so that he could feel the other's body heat.

Even though the lights were off in Johnny's room, unlike in his own, Robert felt much safer there. Within minutes of laying down, Robert was able to fall asleep.

Johnny woke up just as the sun was starting to rise. Even though he'd stayed up late the night before, his body was so used to waking early, that he just did it naturally. He decided to lay in the swarm of blankets for a while longer and enjoy the warmth that enveloped his usually chilled body.

It was then that Johnny's eyes shot open. He was _never _warm. Not like he was at the moment, at least. He looked down at his chest and saw a hand, that clearly wasn't his, laid across it. He whipped his head to the side, and saw Robert sleeping next to him.

"Wha?" Johnny asked as he fell off the bed. He'd been so surprised to see someone else in his room that it sent him reeling right off the side of the mattress. He crashed to the ground and banged his wrist in the process. "Shit!" he cursed as he held the sore limb.

"Johnny?" Robert asked from the bed. "Uh... are you okay?"

Johnny glared at the German teen. "Do I look okay? Dude, what are you doing in my bed?"

Robert stared blankly for a moment before a slight blush dusted the bridge of his nose. "Oh yeah..." He coughed and cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, last night I couldn't sleep. You know, because of that movie," he said quietly, refusing to meet Johnny's gaze. "And I was going to train but then I walked by your room and well, I'm not sure what came over me, but I came in and figured that I would be able to sleep better if you were there. I guess it worked," he said, offering a small smile to Johnny.

"You're so lame, man," Johnny laughed as he pulled himself back onto the bed. He was clutching his wrist because, although he doubted it was damaged, it still hurt like Hell.

Robert noticed the way Johnny was cradling his arm. Worry flashed onto his face. "Do you need some ice for that?" Before Johnny could respond, Robert had sprung up and left the room.

Johnny was left sitting on the bed, confused. But as he fully realized what happened, he felt that unfamiliar heat return to his cheeks.

A minute later, Robert returned with a bag of ice. "Here," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed the bag to Johnny.

Johnny nodded to his captain and put the ice on his sore wrist. "Thanks," Johnny mumbled. "Though it is your fault I fell in the first place," he added, accusatory.

Robert hung his head. "I know. I am very sorry."

Johnny watched his friend, suddenly feeling guilty for what he said. "Hey, I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. I mean I guess it was my fault that you couldn't sleep, since I made you watch that movie and all."

Robert shook his head. "Let's just say it was both of our faults, then."

Johnny smiled. "Yeah man." After a couple moments of silence he asked, "So can we get some breakfast now?"

With a smile Robert answered, "Of course."

The day went by quite quickly for the two teens. After breakfast the morning was spent beyblading until lunch time. Robert had won many of the matches, but Johnny said that it was because his wrist still hurt (even after insisting that he didn't need to ice it any longer). Then the afternoon passed by as the boys played chess for a while and then some more Mario Kart.

After Johnny had won his third game in a row, Robert suggested that they check on how much time they had left before dinner was served.

"You're just being a sore loser!" Johnny laughed. But then his stomach rumbled loudly. "Mmm, though some grub sounds pretty good right now."

The boys walked to the dining room, where they ran into Gustav. "Hello, young masters. This evening's meal will be served in just a couple of minutes."

"Thank you, Gustav," Robert said.

The servant bowed and went into the kitchen as the boys sat down at the long table. A few moments later Gustav brought out two servings of salmon served with steamed vegetables and boiled potatoes.

"Wow! Salmon, my favorite! Thanks Gustav," Johnny exclaimed.

"It's my pleasure, Master Johnny," Gustav said curtly before leaving.

"Man, you guys treat me so well when I'm here!" Johnny beamed as he began to to shovel the food into his mouth.

"Of course. Anything for any of my esteemed guests," Robert said with a slight smirk.

Johnny pouted. "And I thought I got special treatment, 'cause I'm special."

Robert scoffed. "As if," he said drily.

"Wha?" Johnny asked, surprised.

Then with a laugh Robert said sarcastically, "No you're right, Johnny. You are _extremely _special and should be treated as such everywhere you go."

"Hmph," Johnny grunted before he started to laugh.

The rest of their dinner went by quickly as they chatted about an upcoming exhibition match The Majestics were going to take part in. When they'd cleared their plates they went to Robert's room to just relax. Johnny sat in the desk chair and Robert sat on his bed. They talked and joked and strategized until about Midnight.

Robert glanced at the clock. He sighed and said, "We should get to bed soon."

Johnny raised a brow. It wasn't _that_ late. "Yeah I guess." He stood up and cracked his back. He turned to his friend to make a final joke before he retired to his own room, but something in Robert's facial expression stopped him. The usually cool and collected blader was nervously glancing at the ground and was chewing his bottom lip. It was rather unsettling for Johnny to see his best friend like that. "Robert," he called softly. "Are you okay?"

Robert looked up at Johnny for half a second before redirecting his gaze back to the floor. "Yes, I'm fine," he said quietly.

Johnny stepped over to where Robert sat on the bed. He sat down next to his captain and placed a reassuring hand on his knee. "Cut the crap," Johnny said lightly. "We both know I can read ya like a book. So what's gnawin' at ya?" he asked.

Robert swallowed thickly and a very faint pink blush was visible on his cheeks. "Well, I still can't get that movie out of my mind," he confessed in a whisper.

Johnny's brow furrowed for a moment before he realized that Robert was referring to the scary movie that they'd watched the night before. "Oh. Well..." Johnny thought for a moment, "If you want, I can stay in your room tonight!"

Robert finally brought his eyes to connect to Johnny's. "You'd do that?" he asked.

"Of course, man!" Johnny beamed.

"Thank you," Robert said earnestly. "I can get Gustav to set up somewhere on the ground for you, or you can just share my bed," he continued shyly.

"Your bed's big, so I'm totes cool with sharin'," Johnny replied.

Robert nodded. The boys then quickly went about getting ready for bed, brushing their teeth and changing into their pajamas, before meeting back in Robert's room. The German was sitting on the edge of the bed as he awaited his friend. When Johnny entered, Robert stood up and said, "Go ahead and pick which side of the bed you would like to sleep on."

Johnny smiled and walked around the bed to the side closer to the window. He got under the comfortable covers as Robert did the same on the other side. The Scotsman glanced to his friend and flashed a toothy grin, "Don't worry bud, no monsters are gonna get ya tonight!"

Robert flushed red and quickly said, "Good night." Robert turned off his bedside lamp.

"Night," Johnny yawned. He laid back and smiled. The warmth that seemed to be coming more and more frequently was filling him up as he settled into his best friend's bed.

"And thank you," Robert whispered lowly, as if hoping that Johnny couldn't actually hear him.

Johnny turned his head towards Robert. "No problem," he replied, making sure that Robert knew that he'd heard him. He felt the other teen stiffen. "Really," Johnny reassured. "At least this way I'm less likely to have a heart attack and fall out of bed in the morning, seeing as I _know_ that you're gonna be there when I wake up."

Robert was quiet for a moment before saying, "I'm still very sorry about that."

Johnny shook his head. "Nah man, it's all good. Don't worry 'bout it."

Robert shifted slightly in the bed, inching a bit closer to Johnny. The Scot blushed at the action, but decided that, to help his friend, he should also shift towards the middle of the bed. He reached out a hand and felt out Robert's. The other boy flinched at the contact, but after a moment he returned the action, lightly holding onto Johnny as if he were a lifeline. Neither boy said anything else as they drifted off to sleep.

Robert woke up early the next morning. The sun was just beginning to peak its rays over the horizon as the German teen brought a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. After a few moments he glanced around him. Johnny was sleeping with his head rested on Robert's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Robert blushed darkly at the position. He wanted to get out of the bed, but he didn't want to wake his friend. So, with a sigh, Robert settled back into his pillows. He absently brought his hand up to Johnny's red hair. The thick trusses were so silky to the touch. Robert smiled as he slowly began to run his fingers through Johnny's hair with a steady rhythm. Robert let his eyes shut and a genuine grin spread over his face.

Soon (_much_ too soon in Robert's opinion) Johnny woke up. The early riser stretched his neck a little before he cracked his eyes open. He sleepily noted that he was laying on top of somebody. Johnny lifted his gaze to fall on Robert's face. Without saying anything, Johnny leaned up and kissed Robert on the lips. Then he settled himself back onto the other's chest.

Robert sat in shock. He had not clue as to what had just happened. He looked down at his best friend, who had already drifted back to sleep. Disgruntled, Robert sat up quickly and shook Johnny's shoulder.

"Wha's all the fuss 'bout?" Johnny asked as he forced himself to sit cross legged on the bed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"What was that for?" Robert asked frantically.

Johnny stared at Robert, a confused look set into his features.

Robert was exasperated. "Johnny, why did you just kiss me?"

Johnny's eyes widened. "What?" he asked quietly. "Shit. Robert, I didn't... I thought I was dreaming or something!"

Robert blushed. "Do you... often dream about kissing me?" he asked quietly.

Johnny's eyes widened as his face turned a bright shade of red. "Wha? O-of course not!" But Johnny refused to meet Robert's eyes. After a moment of silence he changed his answer. "Well maybe... once or twice..." he trailed off.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Robert pressed. He wanted to learn more about this new information that he'd just received.

Johnny scoffed. "Yeah, as if. I'm sorry, but it's not exactly an easy thing to do! I don't think most dudes fall in love with their best friends, especially when they're also a guy!"

Robert searched Johnny's face. He paused for a moment before asking, "You fell in love with me?"

Johnny buried his face in his hands. He didn't want Robert to see how red he was. He offered a simple nod as his answer.

Robert sat still for a minute, until a small smile graced his lips. He crawled closer to Johnny, sitting directly in front of him. He reached out his slightly shaking hands and grabbed Johnny's face. Forcing the Scotsman to look up, Robert leaned in and touched his forehead to Johnny's. With their eyes finally locked, Robert whispered, "Well that's good, since I fell a long time ago." Then he closed the gap between their mouths with a searing kiss.

When they pulled apart after a few seconds, Johnny looked up at Robert through half-lidded eyes. "Robert..." he said in a scratchy voice, his throat suddenly very dry.

"I love you," Robert said to his best friend.

Johnny smiled. "I love you too," he replied. Then Johnny smirked and went in for another kiss. He gently pushed Robert so that he was lying on the bed. Johnny straddled the other's hips and kissed with all of the passion that he could muster. The boys kissed fervently, as if the moment that they stopped, the other would disappear.

A few minutes after they began, however, Robert put his hand onto Johnny's chest and applied the lightest pressure, but it was enough for the other to know that he wanted to stop. The boys released each other's lips and pulled apart. Johnny sat up, panting, as he looked down at Robert, who still lay on the bed, submissively. "I'm sorry," Robert said, looking at Johnny guiltily.

Johnny shook his head. "I got carried away, that was my bad. I know... we need to take our time with this," he said, sliding off the German boy and laying down on his side.

Robert smiled and nodded. "But, that was... amazing," he admitted.

Johnny said enthusiastically, "Yeah it was!" The warmth that had been filling Johnny for the past week flooded him full-force at that moment. Johnny couldn't have been any happier. He reached his hand out and ran it through Robert's short hair. "I really do love you," he said in a serious voice that was rather out of character for his boisterous personality.

"I know, Johnny. And I love you too. I have for a long time, now," Robert answered. He turned so that he was also on his side, facing Johnny. He wrapped his strong arms around the Scot and tucked his face into the conjecture of Johnny's neck and shoulder. His smile widened on the other's skin as he inhaled a deep breath.

Johnny placed butterfly kisses upon Robert's forehead. He continued to run his long fingers through the other teen's purple locks. They stayed like that for a long time. But, as all things must come to an end, the boys eventually had to separate. Johnny's stomach had grumbled after a while, and so he sighed and said, "Hey babe, let's get some breakfast."

Robert sighed but nodded and sat up. But, before the other could get too far away from him, Robert snatched a quick kiss on Johnny's lips.

Johnny blushed lightly, but smiled in the warmth that still remained in the pit of his stomach. It was at that moment that Johnny decided that he never wanted to feel the cold again. But with Robert by his side, he doubted that that would be an issue.

**Thank you for reading! And a huge shout-out to walroose! I know the ending was kind of rushed, sorry XP but I hope you guys still enjoyed it! reviews and critiques are appreciated! **


End file.
